


Which Spock Shall It Be?

by CptDorkery



Series: Which Iteration Am I? [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Writing about writing, character speaks to author, obsession with a character, writing fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptDorkery/pseuds/CptDorkery
Summary: A blurb about finding the right iteration of a character to use. Spock asks the author why he was chosen.Written after the idea was given to me by PrairieDawn.





	Which Spock Shall It Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrairieDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/gifts).



“There are a million possible Spocks in as many different universes, but in all of the cosmos only I am yours.”

He speaks to you, and only you. And, for this moment at least, you speak only for him.

“Why did you choose me?” he asks.

“I didn't choose you,” you say. “You are the only one who survived.”

And it is true. On a lonely night Spock had come to you. First alone, and then with others of his self. They gathered around you and with dry wit and arched brows demanded your attention. Competed for it. Fought for it with logic and restrained emotion and unassailable determination.

Spock With a Beard was an early favorite. With a ruthlessness the others lacked he made his bid. With his neatly trimmed Van Dyke he, and those many subtle variations that he represented, nearly became the face of your Spock. It was almost irresistible, the charismatic hold he had on you. He faded into the background, though, when Ambassador Spock spoke. With his years of experience, and a dose of the intrigue he was mastering on Romulus, he made it clear that he would be the logical choice. What other Spock would have the depth of he?

“That is an easy question to answer,” said Spock Prime. Standing nearby, silent and slightly stooped, that half-grin on his distinguished face, Prime didn't have to speak another word to make his argument clear. He was Ambassador Spock as well, wasn't he? And one with even more experience. But...though he was a tempting choice, this Spock's adventuring days were behind him. There was no future for him, only a proud and distinguished past.

“Then I submit that I am the only logical choice.”

Fresh from the death of his mother and his home planet, Spock stood before you proudly. Arrogantly. Cocksure of his abilities, and disdainful of the opinions of others. This Spock would be a challenge, you thought. He would be hard to control, even more of a loose canon than his young captain. Perhaps one day you would be able to harness the raw power of this Spock, but today is not that day.

Sensing the rejection as an opening, Spock came forward all at once, in all his iterations. Straight from practicing his smiling on Captain Pike's ship or bantering with McCoy. Still wet from swimming with Gracie, and still wearing his Kolinar robes. Spock, all of him, every one, invited you to make his mind yours, asked that you take his thoughts, and he yours.

Your could not handle the overflowing barrage of all that is Spock, and soon enough he lessened the assault, offering you more specific glimpses and offerings.

“Here is a version of me you will find appealing.” Pre-reform Spock – quick to anger, even quicker to love.

“It would be a mistake to not consider me as I once was or what I may have been,” Adolescent Spock said from every universe. 

“Considering your writing style, I may be what you need,” came a voice from the 21st Century.

“It would be wise to consider that you have always loved me the most,” reflected a somber voice you remembered from your youth, “and that I have been and always shall be your friend.”

From Sarpeidon there came only a guttural growl.

The discussion continued, and while Spock was many when you fell asleep, when you awoke he had condensed to one. This is the one you will write for. This is the Spock to which you will give a voice. Of all possible Spocks, none needs his story told more than this one. None could feel more right.

“You were the only one who survived,” you tell him again. “You are my Spock.”


End file.
